This invention relates to circuits for controlling the duty cycle applied to a load from an a.c. source. A number of such circuits have been developed but it is of principal concern in connection with the present invention to provide such a circuit which is of relatively low cost and at the same is fully effective for the intended purposes.
It is further concern in connection with this invention to provide a lamp assembly involving a variable duty cycle circuit and a single filament bulb controlled thereby wherein the effect of a conventional 3-way bulb can be achieved with a low cost single filament bulb.